The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air is drawn into an engine via an air intake system. The air intake system may include, for example, an air intake pipe, a first tube, an air filter housing, an air filter, a second tube, a mass airflow (MAF) sensor, a third tube, a throttle valve, an intake manifold.
Ambient air flows into the air intake system through the air intake pipe. The first tube receives air from the air intake pipe. Air flows from the first tube, through the air filter, to the second tube. The air filter is implemented within the air filter housing. The MAF sensor receives air from the second tube, and the third tube receives air from the MAF sensor. The throttle valve receives air via the third tube, and regulates airflow into the air intake system. Air flowing through the throttle valve flows into the intake manifold. Air may flow from the intake manifold into cylinders of the engine via intake valve(s) of the cylinders.